soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Stichkins (Pokémon)
Stichkins is a pure Ghost-Type Pokémon known as the Ragdoll Pokémon. Stichkins evolves into Dollcelain when a Dusk Stone is used. Its special ability is Shadow Tag, along with Dollcelain, which prevents an opponent Pokémon from running away or being switched out. Biography Physical Appearance Stichkins' appearance varies depending on its gender, along with Dollcelain's appearance. If a Stichkins is female, its fabric-like "skin" is colored a lighter shade of green. It has a rounded head with black x-shaped stitches on the sides. Its a purple button for its right eye and and a pink button for its left eye and it has a blue spherical nose that's similar to that of a clown. It usually has a wide grin on its face with sharpened golden teeth. Its yarn-like "hair" is colored yellow and is tied up into two pigtails. Its "clothes" are sewn onto its body, including a "dress shirt" made of white fabric and has purple colored buttons, a "skirt with suspenders" made of light pink fabric, "socks" made of white fabric and "flats" made of light pink fabric. Its hands and feet are rounded and have no fingers or toes. It has a dark purple demon-like tail with red spikes on its base. If a Stichkins is male, its fabric-like "skin" is colored a more darker shade of green. It has a rounded head with black x-shaped stitches on the sides. It has a blue button for its right eye and a red button for its left eye. It has a pink spherical nose that's similar to a clown's. It usually has a wide grin on its face with sharpened golden teeth. Its yarn-like "hair" is colored brown and is in the design of a bowl-shaped haircut. Its "clothes" are swen onto its body, including a "dress shirt" made of white fabric that has blue buttons with a red bowtie, a pair of "pants" made of beige fabric and a pair of "shoes" made of brown fabric. Its hands and feet are rounded and have no fingers or toes. It has a dark purple demon-like tail with pink spikes on its base. Special Abilities Stichkins have the ability to sense any discarded remnants of a deceased's soul, more commonly in graveyards. They use this ability to locate its main source of food during the night. Behavior Stichkins are very mischievous in their nature and tend to pull pranks on anyone that happens to cross paths with it, including their own trainers. They aren't particularly picky about selecting their trainers and seem to be just fine with about anyone. However, they do look for specific details in their mates and should the mate lack even one detail, they simply leave to find a new mate. They like to hide out in dark places and are especially common during the night in graveyards where they collect their food. Etymology Stichkins' name is a combination of the word "stitch", minus the second "t" in the word, and the suffix "-kins". Diet Stichkins mostly like to nibble on, but not completely devour, the souls of the deceased, or at least discarded parts of them, though this mainly happens at night. It's known that they don't exclusively eat discarded parts of souls, as they're also seen sometimes eating Berries during the day. Stichkins, however, are very picky eaters, mostly perferring spicy or bitter Berries. Popular Culture Stichkins have been very well liked by all lovers of Ghost-Type Pokémon. Due to their playful and mischievous nature, authors tend to write children's book stories involving the Pokémon, the Floroxie Town Gym Leader Josephine, with her story The Totodile and the Lost Little Stichkins, being one of them. In the Anime Main Article: Maurice's Stichkins Maurice's Stichkins is a female. She made her first appearance in "Ghostly Families and Ghostly Bonds!" as an egg in the care of a male Stichkins and a female Dollcelain inside of an old mansion that they were housekeeping while the master of the mansion was away. The Dollcelain acted as Stichkin's egg and the male Stichkins' nanny and was apprehensive to let Ash and the group get close to the egg, believing they would try and steal it, until Stichkins herself hatched from her egg and decided to join Morry, believing he was her caretaker. Game Data Pokédex Entries ''Pokémon Light'' "Stichkins has the unique ability to sense the discarded pieces of a soul after it leaves for the afterlife. Because of this, this Pokémon is mostly found in graveyards at night where it feeds." ''Pokémon Darkness'' "A Pokémon that senses the discarded remnants of the souls of the deceased, it is usually found in graveyards to feed during the night. Despite this, it is a very picky eater during the day and prefers foods with a bitter or spicy taste." Locations ''Pokémon Light'' ''Pokémon Darkness'' Type Effectiveness Normal Damage Advantages *Ghost Disadvantages *Ghost *Dark Resistance Immunity *Normal *Fighting Starting Stats May change depending on what level it is when encountered. Abilities Primary Trivia *Originally, Stichkins' appearance was supposed to be a combination of both of its male and female appearances stitched together; one half was going to be its female appearance and the other half was its male appearance. It was eventually changed to two separate appearances depending on its gender. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Ghost-Type Pokémon Category:Pure Type Pokémon Category:Amorphous Egg Group